The Story Book: The Four Alices
by Kneeling-In-The-Snow
Summary: This story is based on the song Alice Of Human Sacrifice. It will have the four stories of the four Alices: Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len.
1. Chapter One: The Red Alice

**Disclaimer: Hatsune Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin do NOT belong to me. They belong to their vocaloid companies.**

_There once was a dream. A small dream. No one knows who first dreamt this dream. This dream wanted to live. It didn't want to disappear. The dream thought: What can I do to make people dream about me? Eventually, this little dream thought of an idea._

_"I will make people come to me….and they will make my world"_

**Chapter One: The Red Alice**

Meiko walked down the empty road. Her heads turning this way and that. "Does anyone know where the Wonderland is?" she shouted. A door slammed and children were ushered away. For everyone knew her, the red one. Meiko's short brown hair danced as the wind rose. The sword she carried with her clanked against her clothes as she re-adjusted to it. Meiko growled to herself as she turned into an alley. She saw a blue eyed child, he had blue eyes, which were widened in shock.

"P-please don't kill me…" he whimpered.

"Where is the Wonderland?" Meiko said, glaring down at him.

"I d-don't know…please don't kill me!" he shouted.

Meiko's eyes glowed red, and a murderous grin awakened on her face. She raised the sword and laughed as the spray of red blood splattered onto her red clothes. She walked out of the alley, the frightened faces of villagers looking at her.

Next, she walked down a dusty path. Meiko bumped into two thugs, who carried with them two girls, muffled with rope and their hands tied tightly with rope.

"Heh, she looks like the juicy type," one grunted, pointing to a girl wearing a baby blue dress.

"Nah, that other one looks better," the other said, licking his lips. He was staring at the girl with the goldenrod dress. The girls looked at each other and whimpered.

"Where is the Wonderland?" Meiko said, staring at the thugs.

"Oooh. That one looks much much more tastier," the thugs said as they turned around.

"Let's tie her up", said one of them. Grinning.

One of them launched himself at Meiko; she flipped backwards and jumped onto his back, slashing at his shirt. The man roared with pain and shook her off. Meiko leapt off, slashing the other thug in the throat. She turned around swiftly and finished the thug that was alive by thrusting the sword into his chest. The two girls looked at her with awe and respect. Meiko slashed at the gags that prevented them from talking. They sighed with relief as the rope fell into their laps.

"Our men cannot fight with swords like you, miss," the one in blue said, the other girl agreed, nodding her head.

Meiko wiped her blood covered face. "Where…is the Wonderland?" she asked?

The girl in blue looked at her in confusion. "The..Wonderland? What's that?" she looked to her yellow partner but she shook her head. Meiko was angry now, with a shout, she lifted her sword, decapitating the blue girl. Her lifeless head rolled next to her friend, a grin stretched on her head. The yellow girl screamed and threw her friend's head away. Meiko walked away, staggering and grinning madly. The blue girl's head rolled back to her friend, opening it's mouth wide, it bared sharp needle teeth, it leapt onto the yellow girl, swallowing her whole.

Meiko stopped at a small village, the rumors of the red one had spread here as well, but they did not know it was Meiko, for she hid her sword. She walked into a bar, and went to the bartender. "Where is the Wonderland?" she asked. The bartender looked at her oddly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Where is the Wonderland?" she repeated.

Before the bartender replied, Meiko slashed at his neck, decapitating him. The other men yelled and stood back, looking at the blood covering girl. Several men charged at her, but Meiko ended their lives with a swipe from her sword. Two men with blue uniforms stood in front of her, each holding pistols.

"Hands up, little miss," they said in unsion.

Meiko felt sweat drip down her temple. _Crap! It's the police,_ she thought. Without warning the police shot at her arm, and her bloody sword flew from her hand and skid across the floor.

"No!" she yelled, several shots were fired into her right arm, and she slumped onto the ground, motionless. One of the policemen nodded at his partner, and cuffed the red girl. The pulled her up and into a cell, decorated with red roses.

"These roses fit you, they were dyed red from the blood of the people you brought down," one said to Meiko.

"You were seeking the Wonderland, yes? Well, only your paths of blood will ever show that you ever existed," the other one said, laughing to himself.


	2. Chapter Two: The Blue Alice

**Disclaimer: Hatsune Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin do NOT belong to me. They belong to their vocaloid companies.**

_There once was a dream. A small dream. No one knows who first dreamt this dream. This dream wanted to live. It didn't want to disappear. The dream thought: What can I do to make people dream about me? Eventually, this little dream thought of an idea._

_"I will make people come to me….and they will make my world"_

**Chapter Two: The Blue Alice**

**"**Have you heard about him?"

"I heard he was at the palace…"

"What? He was in the last village? Gods, I missed the show!"

The rumors were everywhere; they were all about the Blue Singer. They said his voice was so pure they could heal a sick person; his voice was so beautiful it caused the spirits of the dead to dance. He's name was Kaito, the Blue Singer.

Kaito pulled back his sky blue scarf, which was covering his sight. A group of girls squealed and screamed as he walked past them.

"OH MY GOD, ITS THE BLUE SINGER!" a girl dressed in pink screamed.

"KAAAAITO!" one yelled.

Kaito grinned to himself. He was not in this world for long, but his voice had charmed them all, he had people falling down do their knees and begging for a song. Was his voice really that desirable? But lately, his songs were not as powerful as they used to be.

_What can I do to change that?_ _I need everyone to love me more! Then eventually, I will find the Wonderland!_ Kaito stopped walking and sat down on a large rock, thinking of ideas. A small group of young women were following him, trying to not be seen. They hid behind small shrubs and trees, but Kaito spotted them.

"Come here, let me sing you a song," he said softly.

"Oh my god, yes. YES!" they squealed, sitting crossed-legged on the dusty floor, looking into Kaito's enchanting blue eyes. He opened his mouth, and began singing a mysterious, creepy melody. The girls blinked several times, and then their eyes lost their colours. They stood up, with odd grins on their faces. They giggled loudly, and ran back towards the village. Kaito's eyes followed them, the same weird grin etched on his face. He turned around and began walking into the woods, he heard screams and yells from the village and people falling on the dusty floor with a 'thump'.

Kaito walked into the next town, clearly tired. An elderly woman recognized him and let him into her cottage, telling him about the town and giving him a fair meal.

"Young man, I am quite lonely. May you sing for me?" she asked.

"Of course, ma'am." Kaito replied. He opened his mouth and sung the same creepy melody. The woman smiled at him, but then her smiled dropped, replaced with an evil grin. She took hold of a giant butcher knife and cackled loudly, she brought it horizontally across her neck, slumping to the ground with a thud, light fading from her old eyes. Kaito's eye twitched as he walked out of the old wooden cottage. He made way to the main street, looking for a high building. Kaito's eyes found one, it was a small stage, set in the center of town. Kaito's eyes flashed with evil, he climbed on to the stage and yelled out as loud as he could. "I am the Blue Singer!" The people who were doing their daily shopping and chores looked at him with a bright light in their eyes. The Blue Singer had arrived!

They gathered around the stage, and requested many songs. Kaito obliged and sung them all, the women swooned, the manliest of men began to cry, and the children shouted for more. Kaito moved to his last song, the creepy melody. Everyone cheered and gave him praise, but soon the noises died down.

Everyone had that odd grin painted on their faces.

Immediately, they began killing each other. They threw heavy punches, swift kicks and strong hands encircled necks. People fell on to the floor, dead. Kaito laughed manically. _I have the powers of the Gods! Surely I will be allowed into the Wonderland!_

Kaito's blue eyes widened when he saw a shadow lurking in the alley, a silver pistol in his hand.

And it was pointing at him.

He gave a bloodcurdling scream as the bullet embedded itself in between his eyes. Blood dripped slowly down his nose, and into his mouth. The people stopped fighting and looked around, confused. They gasped and screamed as Kaito fell to the ground, groaning and screaming in pain. The townspeople bowed their heads as Kaito closed his blue eyes, the last of the evil escaping from his body.

The shadow in the alley grinned. It tossed the gun into the gutters, and the other bullets clattered out, rolling further along the gutters. The shadow took one last look at the motionless body of Kaito, and it disappeared into the darkness of the alley.


End file.
